


Capricious

by stardropdream



Category: Gate 7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds her the perfect offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricious

“That one,” Mikoto announces. Hidetsugu obediently picks it up, offering it to her inspection. She wrinkles her nose. “No, that one,” she says and nods towards the one beside it, watching as Hidetsugu sets the first one down and picks up the second. She wrinkles her nose further. “No, no, the other one instead.”

Hidetsugu follows her instructions obediently, even as she changes her mind about five more times as to which doll she wants as her offering.

Finally, Hidetsugu sighs in that way that suggests he isn’t actually annoyed (and why would he be, anyway? Hmph) and looks up at her with a small smile.

“You want them all, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she says, beaming, pleased he’d figured it out.


End file.
